Speed
by Dreamer4ever22
Summary: This is a crossover between VA and the movie 'Speed' there will be some language that I think will be M rated but it's going to be T rated. please read and review! theres a summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Speed**

A/N: Here's my newest fanfic. Don't worry I am finishing the others, I work better if I have more than one story going on. This is a crossover from VA and the movie 'Speed' with Keanu Reeves and Sandra Bullock. Dimitri is 'Jack' and Rose is 'Annie'. Victor is 'the bad guy-Howard Payne'. If you haven't seen this movie, you should it is awesome!

Summery: Rose Hathaway is on her way to go see Snow White and the Huntsman (This takes place in June of this year) with her friends on a bus.

Her day turns into a nightmare when LAPD officer Dimitri Belikov comes on broad and tells everyone that a bomber planted a bomb on the bus and if they drop below fifty it blows up. If anyone tries to get off it blows up.

Can Rose and Dimitri work together to keep the bus above fifty?

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead is it's owner. I do not own the rights to 'Speed' it belongs to Twentieth century fox film corporation... I think.

Chapter one

Victor Dashkov sighed as he pushed in some numbers. He froze when he heard the door open to his hiding place.

He inwardly groaned when he heard footsteps coming toward him.

"Hey, this area's restricted." said a young security guard.

"Oh, Hi. Yeah, I know they called me down here." lied Victor.

"The wiring is screwed up!" he added.

"Nobody told me. I'm gonna have to see a work order." said the guard.

"Okay, just a second." said Victor as he bent down to get the paper, picking up a letter opener as well hiding it under the paper.

"Here it is." he said. With swift move he plunged the letter opener into the guards left ear "Nothing personal." as he let go of the letter opener.

The guard fell to the ground already dead before he hit the floor.

On the 46th floor a meeting just let out and a dozen workers flocked to the elevator.

One guy pushed the 'L' button. The bell dings as the door closes.

"Thanks for pushing that, Rob. The light's on. However, you never know it might be broken." said a guy with a bad tie in the back of the elevator.

"Shut up!" said the guy name Rob.

Victor smiled as he thought _time to start the party!_

He pushed a red button on his remote device.

The people in the elevator all gasped when they heard the explosion above them.

Then they started to scream as they started to free fell toward the basement.

The brakes squealed in protest as it tried to stop the ten ton elevator (I really don't know how much an elevator weighs, I just guessed!)

The people all sighed in relief when they stopped but they all were scared out of their minds.

The guy with the bad tie said "Jesus. Rob, what button did you press?"

Outside there was sirens wailing and cars honking. Everyone was wondering what the hell was happening.

A car flew over a large hill at very high speed. It stopped at the entrance of the building. A man got out of the car and went toward the back of the car.

He opened the trunk and handed a bulletproof vest to his partner. The said partner took it then put it between his legs and took of a rubber band of his wrist and tied back his shoulder-length brown hair back.

The first guy whose name is Ivan put on his vest and then grabbed his weapon. The other guy, Dimitri closed the trunk.

They walked up stairs to the lobby of the building.

They met up with their captain at the security desk.

Alberta was making sure the whole building was on lock down. She made her way to her unit.

She addressed her unit and said fast "We have 13 passengers in a express elevator below 30. The bomb has already taken the cables. The bomber wants $3 million or he blows the emergency brakes."

"What's our time?" asked Ivan.

"One hour." said Alberta.

"We have 23 minutes exactly." said an officer.

"Anything else that'll keep this elevator from falling?" asked another officer.

"The basement." said Dimitri dryly.

"The city would like to avoid that event, Officer Belikov." said Alberta looking at Dimitri.

"Can't we just unload the passengers?" asked Ivan.

"It is an express elevator, the only way in our out is though access panels. The bomber's also wired the hatch to trigger the bomb. Which places him in the crazy but not stupid section." said Alberta.

"Ma'am, Ivan volunteers to examine the device." said Dimitri putting his friend on the spot.

Ivan looks at his friend and says "Yeah, right."

But the captain says "Alright. The two of you check it out."

"The nearest access panel is on the 32nd floor in the lobby." said an officer.

"No one in or out, I want some of you to confirm building evac. MOVE!" said Alberta sharply.

"Looks like we are taking the stairs." says Dimitri as he and Ivan run to the stairs.

"Twenty-nine!" panted Dimitri as he and Ivan raced up the stairs.

"Thirty...Thirty-one!" said Ivan as they got closer to the 32nd floor.

They opened the door and looked around. They secured the floor. They made their way to the access panel.

Dimitri started to feel along the wall for the panel. He found it and pulled out a portable drill.

He started to unscrew the panel. Ivan and Dimitri heard the passengers call out to them.

Victor also heard the voices of the passengers in the other elevator. He was bewildered. _What's going on?_ He thought.

Ivan pulled back the access panel and he and Dimitri looked down and saw the elevator. Ivan grabbed a chair and brought it over to the opening.

He climbed into the elevator shift first, Dimitri following afterward. They climbed down the latter that was in the shift.

Victor was straining to hear every little thing that was happening above him.

Ivan squatted down on his hunches and took out a flashlight. He looked at the bomb.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this the L.A.P.D." said Dimitri to the frighten passengers, that were still calling out.

"Thank God!" said one of the passengers.

"What are _you_ doing up there?" asked another passenger.

"The elevator had an malfunction, so just relax." said Dimitri.

"We'll have you all out of there as soon as possible." he added.

"Am I lying?" he asked Ivan.

They both looked over the bomb.

"What do you think?" asked Ivan.

Dimitri scoffed "You're the expert. I just work here."

Ivan sighed and said "It looks pretty solid!"

"Anyone we know?" asked Dimitri.

"I don't recognize the work but he's a pro!" answered Ivan.

"He's cutting it close." he added.

"I don't like it." said Dimitri. The situation didn't feel right to him.

"Yeah, well, what's not to like? Alberta said we hold, so we hold." said Ivan.

Dimitri looked around the elevator shift then looked at his friend.

"Okay, pop quiz. The airport. Gunman with one hostage. He's using her for cover. He's almost to a plane. You're a hundred feet away." said Ivan.

Dimitri knew that Ivan was waiting for an answer.

"Dimitri." said Ivan.

"Shoot the hostage." said Dimitri.

Ivan looked at his friend like he gone crazy "What?" he asked Dimitri.

"Take her out of the equation. Go for the good wound and he can't get to the plane with her. Clear shot." said Dimitri explaining his reasoning.

"You're deeply nuts. You know that?" said Ivan shaking his head muttering what Dimitri had said under his breath.

Dimitri looked at the bomb again and shook his head "Ivan, this is wrong. He's gonna blow it anyway."

"Why?" asked Ivan.

"I don't know. Gut feeling." said Dimitri simply.

"Yeah, well, right now Alberta outranks your gut, so we sit." said Ivan reminding his friend of the rules.

"How much do you think that elevator weighs?" asked Dimitri curiously.

Ivan sighed and said "Dimitri, come on."

"Maybe we can do something about the hostages!" said Dimitri forming a plan in his mind. He went back to the latter and started to climb back up.

"We're not gonna to shoot them, right?" asked Ivan dryly.

Victor was getting more confused by the minute as he heard the passengers call out for help. The police wouldn't dare defy his rules. Who was he kidding of course they would!

A/N: okay, that's Chapter one! My fingers are hurting me! I am typing the next chapter right now it might be up tonight or tomorrow. Rose might be in the next chapter I don't know, I am typing this story as I watch the movie. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead is it's owner. I do not own the rights to 'Speed' it belongs to Twentieth century fox film corporation... I think.

Chapter two

Dimitri kicked in the roof door. He ran onto the roof and looked around.

"No, we just take them out of the equation." he said answering Ivan's question about shooting the hostages.

He pointed to (A/N: I have no idea, what it is so I'm going to call it a crane!) the crane with steel wire cables.

He ran to it and threw the wire to Ivan who ran to an air vent and lowered the wire that had a hook on the end.

"Are you sure it will hold?" he asked Dimitri.

"It'll hold!" said Dimitri, hoping he was right.

"Six minutes." Ivan said. They hurried back to the stairs toward the elevators.

"I can't get anymore time. He's not taking! I need the goddamn money now!" said Alberta talking on the phone.

Ivan lowered Dimitri down the elevator shift toward the elevator. Dimitri was holding the wire with the hook.

"Tell me again, Ivan. Why did I take this job?" asked Dimitri.

"Aw, come on. After thirty years or more, you get a tiny pension and a cheap gold watch." said Ivan sarcastically.

"Cool." said Dimitri.

He hooked the hook though a metal hole on the elevator.

Victor heard the clanging of the metal against metal. He looked up at the ceiling of the elevator he was in, wondering what was happening.

Victor then realized what was happening.

"Don't fuck with daddy!" he said as pressed the red button blowing the brakes.

Ivan was pulling up Dimitri slowly as the brakes blew. They could hear they passengers screaming hysterically below as the elevator started free falling again.

Ivan and Dimitri ran toward the access panel and then ran toward the stairs.

"He's early! The son of a bitch is early." shouted Ivan bitterly.

The wire was all that was holding up the elevator. They knew they only had minutes before the crane on the roof gives out.

"Alberta, we need more help up here now!" shouted Ivan.

They ran toward the access panel on the floor they were on. Dimitri unscrewed the panel.

He saw the first hostage and said "Give me your hands!"

The young woman gave him her hands and he pulled her though. He passed her off to another officer then turned back to help the other passengers.

The elevator was slowly going down as the crane slowly gave away. They had to hurry. They almost had all the passengers out but one lady was frozen in fear.

"Come on. Come on, let's go!" said Dimitri who was holding out his arm as far as he could toward the woman.

"No. No, I can't!" she said fearfully.

"It's going to fall! Just take one step and take my hand! Come on!" shouted Dimitri desperately, he didn't want the woman to die.

The woman reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Don't let go of me!" she whimpered.

Together Ivan and Dimitri pulled her up. Just as her feet were clear the crane gave away, letting the elevator fall down to the basement.

The people in the basement covered their eyes and said "Good god!"

The other officers took the hostages to the stairs. Dimitri and Ivan groaned as they sat down under the access panel.

They sat for a few seconds then Dimitri asked " Is your watch slow?"

"Nope! He jumped the gun." answered Ivan.

"We had three minutes left." he added.

"Why did he do that?" asked Dimitri confused.

"He's losing three million!" he added still trying to figure out the situation.

"I don't know. Maybe he got tired of waiting!" said Ivan.

Dimitri stared at the wall ahead of him for a second then got up. He shook his head and said "He's here."

"He could've blown that thing from Russia!" said Ivan.

Dimitri gave Ivan a dry look. They were from Russia.

"No, he knew we were up to something. He's close by." said Dimitri pacing the hallway.

"He's not going to corner himself in a building!" said Ivan simply.

"We evacuated anyway." he added.

Dimitri looked at his friend since his freshmen year of high school. They shared a look. Ivan sighed and leaned forward.

"All right, if he'd want to be here but he'd wanted to stay under the radar, right?" asked Ivan. Dimitri nodded as he started pacing again.

"The elevators." said Ivan simply.

Dimitri shook his head and said "The passenger cars were all stopped. They checked them out."

Ivan thought for a second then asked "What about the freight elevators?"

Dimitri eyes widen and he turned around to look at Ivan. He pointed as if saying 'you are the man!'

They ran toward the freight elevator. Dimitri pried the doors open and put a tool at the bottom to hold open the door.

They looked down the elevator shift and saw the freight elevator several floors below.

They heard a man coughing from the elevator.

"Will the mystery guest please sign in?" joked Dimitri.

"What?" said Ivan not getting his friend weird sense of humor.

Dimitri leaned forward to grab the cable across from him. He slowly lowered himself down toward the elevator.

"Dimitri! Damn!" said Ivan as he watched his daredevil best friend make his way down the shift. He sighed and grabbed the cable too.

They placed their feet carefully on the elevator. Ivan walked around the edge of the elevator. He singled Dimitri to cover him.

Dimitri nodded and hold out his gun ready for the bomber.

Just as Ivan leaned over to open the hatchway a gunshot shot out and the blast barely missing Ivan.

Dimitri and Ivan gasped. Two more gunshots fired out, Dimitri and Ivan were trying to retreat when the ceiling of the elevator caved in taking Ivan with it.

Ivan landed with a thud. He saw the gunman and groaned inwardly. Just perfect!

The gunman looked up and saw Dimitri looking though the hole. He fired his gun again. Dimitri jumped out of the way. He was thinking of how to save his partner.

"Shit! Shit!" said Ivan bitterly as he tried to move his leg. He did not know if it was broken or not.

The gunman bent down and grabbed Ivan by his nose and pulled him up to a sitting position.

Ivan groaned in pain. Dimitri listened helplessly. What could he do?

The bomber pressed some buttons on his remote device and then the elevator started moving upward toward the top of the building.

Dimitri looked up and saw that there was no room for him, he had no choice but to jump into the elevator.

Victor smiled mischievously as he saw Dimitri jump into the elevator. Dimitri landed on his feet but lost his balance.

"I don't suppose any one will give me three million just for you." said Victor dryly.

Dimitri looked at him with a evil look. Victor squeezed the trigger of the gun but he was out of bullets.

Dimitri thanked his lucky stars. Then, he grabbed the gun and threw across the floor and grabbed his weapon.

As he turned around he saw that the bomber had grabbed Ivan and a device. He stilled.

"Pop quiz, hot shot. Terrorist holding a policeman hostage. Got enough dynamite strapped to his being to blow a building in half. Now... what do you do?" asked Victor, having fun playing with Dimitri's head.

Dimitri scoffed and said "There are 50 cops waiting for you in the basement."

"Hmm. Standard flanking deployment, right? Maybe we should get off on the third floor, huh?" said Victor.

He started pressing buttons again. He pressed three on the elevator then P1 on his own device. He was tricking the cops in the basement.

Dimitri had to admit the asshole was good!

They arrived at P1 and as the door opened Victor said "End of the line. This day had been a disappointment, I don't mind saying."

"Why? Cause you didn't kill anyone?" said Dimitri.

The bomber dragged Ivan along with him as he walked backward toward the garage. Dimitri followed with his gun still raised at the bomber's head.

"The time will come, when you will wish you'd never met me, boy!" said Victor.

Dimitri laughed humorlessly "Mister, I'm already there!"

"Ah, but you see here, I'm in charge! I drop this stick, huh, and they pick your friend with a sponge. Are you ready to die, friend?" said Victor nastily.

"Fuck you." spat Ivan as blood ran from his nose.

The bomber and Ivan argued for a minute before Dimitri said calmly "Shut up, Ivan."

"Aw, we've got all the balls in the world right here, man!" said Victor.

"Give it up! You got nowhere to run!" shouted Dimitri.

"Shoot the hostage!" said Ivan looking at Dimitri. He knew right then what Dimitri had said earlier now made sense, stupid Zen lessons.

Dimitri didn't want to shoot his friend. He had been joking when he said 'shoot the hostage'

The bomber laughed and said "Say good-bye, Ivan."

Dimitri made his decision and shot his friend in the leg. Ivan screamed and the bomber let go of him. The bomber looked shocked that Dimitri had that.

Dimitri shrugged his shoulders as Ivan said "You fuck!"

_Hey, it works!_ Dimitri thought.

"Freeze!" he shouted to the bomber.

"Freeze! Give up, you're out of options!" he added as the bomber backed away and opened the door leading out to the parking area.

The bomber laughed madly as he went into the garage. Dimitri walked toward the door and a few steps away from the door an explosion made him fly back against a door at the other end of the hall.

He was knocked out cold.

A/N: Please review! tell me what you think.


	3. Important AN!

Important A/N!

FanFiction is deleting stories that have sexual things in them, songs Fics, and other things. They already deleted one of mine.

There is a site that is trying to stop Fanfic from destroying over thousands or more great stories. Stories that we have fallen in love with. That we save to our faves.

If you were to check your faves list right now, would you find your fave story? Or will it be gone without so much as a warning? I have over five hundred fave stories on my fave list.

I check it every free minute I have in fear that one of my fave story was deleted.

(Here is where you can go to help stop the destruction of FanFic. WWW. Change. [org]/petitions/fanfiction – net -stop – the – destruction- of – fanficiton – net)

_**take out the spaces and the brackets**_

Together we can make a difference! I had just signed it. Please, if you love the stories on your faves and you love your own stories then sign it.

Dreamer4ever22


	4. AN 3

A/N: I know that I have done AN's way too many times and I am sorry for that! And until this whole thing with fanfic is done with, I will not be updating any of my stories on this site.

I will be doing the boycott starting midnight, June 8, until midnight of June 10.

I will be at under the name Dreamer4ever23. I Will put up stories after the boycott this weekend.

For those of you who are not eighteen, I am sorry to say that I am go to take down my two stories that have sex in it and put it up at AFF

Hopefully, We the writers and readers will knock some sense into them!

If you want to save my stories to works or word document... I will not have a problem with that.

I am also on Facebook. Still trying to figure out how it works! Looking for friends. Have none.

I also just started a blog. If you want to check it out it's dreamland dream freely. Blogspot. Com

It's called Dreamland: Dream Freely. It's just stories that I write and songs that I write. Basically, it's a view of what goes on in my mind.

Hopeful the address will show up. If it doesn't send me a review or a PM.

I have no idea how long my stories are going to be up on FF. They might just delete the stories they deem against their rules or they might just delete my account. If they do that then I will find someway to upload them again!

My name is on my Blog, if you want to look me up on Facebook.

If you have not sign the Petition against FanFiction please PM me for the site info

Thank you for those who reviewed and added me to fave story/author!

Dreamer4ever22 :-)


End file.
